Naruto the Duelist
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto is a ninja and a beginner duelist. His dream is to be Hokage and the Duelist-King. Will he win his first duel or lose his first duel? Naruto x Yu-Gi-Oh x Many crossovers and more. Naruto x Harem, future lemons, dueling and fighting and more. I do not own anything, so please enjoy, Naruto the Duelist.
1. Naruto the Duelist

**Hi guys, Johnny here with a new Fanfic. A Naruto X Yu-Gi-Oh X more crossovers Fanfic that is. I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh, and once again I can't hold back my imagination. Now I'm going wild with this story. Also if there are same readers that already know my stories, heh heh... well you guys what I mean. Okay let me tell you what's what, it will be the old rules of the duel game, exact it duelist will have 8000 life points, no tributes exact with Effect/Fusion/Ritual/ and later Synchro/Xya monsters. And 60 cards in a deck, later on the rules will change, but I will explain that later on in the chapters. This Fanfic will have violence, langue, lemons in future chapters, and it will not be related to the original stories: Naruto will have 9 decks, Incest/Massive-Harem, some made up cards/effects, and many other things. Aright I talk enough, okay let's get started. I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh or Anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto the Duelist. **

"Sochi, it's time to get up."

**General POV: **

"_Hello there, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my story. I'm 15 years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and well... I also_ _whisker marks. Believe it or not I have a fox sprite inside of me. My Tou-san sealed her yin chakra inside me, and yes the Kyuubi or Kurama-chan is a woman. I couldn't even believe it. I'm also a ninja in training, I'm also a beginner duelist. Remember when I said my Tou-san sealed Kurama-chan's yin chakra inside me, well he sealed the ying chakra inside a card. A duel monsters card, duel monsters is a popular card game all around the world. Ero-Sennin once told me even before the time of the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths) some ninja used real monsters as weapons to conquer the world. But thanks to the Rikudo Sennin, he stopped the wars and the world from ending. My Tou-san died when he sealed Kurama-chan inside of me that was the day I was born. I live with my Kaa-chan, Anko-chan, Samui-chan, Tsunade-sama, and Konan-san we own a game store. And ever since I was little, I also had another gift... I can see rule duel monsters. Two of them always come and visit me, The Dark Magician Girl and Yubel. I live in a village called Konoha in the ninja nations, there are many more towns and cities out in the world. And one day I'll be Hokage and the best duelist. But before I can do that I need to get ready for school, well this is my life me getting out of bed and getting ready for school, Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage and The Duelist king."_

**General POV: End. **

"I'm up, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he got out of bed.

Naruto got out of bed, took a quick shower, and down stairs.

"Good morning, Sochi." Kushina said.

"Good morning, everyone." Naruto said, as he took a rice-ball and ran out the door.

"Naruto-kun, wait aren't you going to have breakfast with us?" Samui asked.

"Sorry, but I have to get to school early today." Naruto said.

Naruto ran out the door and on his way to school.

"**Hey, Naruto-kun you should had some breakfast." **Yubel said.

"I know, but I needed to be at school early today." Naruto replied.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." The Dark Magician Girl stated.

"**Heh, that's our Naruto-kun for you." **Kurama said.

Kurama is a woman that she looks like she in her thirties, with long red-hair, fox ears, nine tails, she wore a kimono showing her E-cupped breast, and her eyes are red and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks.

"Thanks you girls for looking out for me." Naruto replied.

Naruto now at school, it was a week from his gradation. Half the school day passed now Naruto was on break. As he was eating launch, he heard a duel going on. Naruto looked down to see his friends Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji. Choji is dueling, a ninja student named Hanjo Shimoto. Choji lost, and Hanjo won the duel.

"Now fork over your deck." Hanjo said.

"O-okay..." Choji said.

"Hey, man that's not fair. That was not part of the duel!" Kiba shouted.

"He lost, so there. So I won the duel and this loser's deck." Hanjo said.

"This is such a drag..." Shikamaru said.

"Wait!" Naruto said.

"What are you doing here, loser?" Hanjo asked.

"Let's duel, Hanjo." Naruto said.

Hanjo is a 19 year-old ninja student, with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing all black clothing. He was just another bully.

"Humph, why should I duel a loser like you, Uzumaki?" Hanjo asked.

"**Grrr... how dare he call my Naruto-kun a loser?! I'll rip him to pieces!" **Kurama growled.

"Heel, girl." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"**Don't worry... Naruto-kun won't lose this guy." **Yubel stated.

"Unless your scared, Hanjo." Naruto said.

"What? Grrr... alright, taking out a beginner will be easy." Hanjo said.

"If I win, you give Choji back his deck." Naruto said.

"Heh, alright... but if you lose, no when you lose... I take your deck as well." Hanjo said.

"Wait, Naruto... you don't have to do this." Choji said.

"Alright." Naruto replied.

"I hope you are ready to lose." Hanjo mocked.

"Here, Naruto!" Kiba shouted, as he tosses his Duel-disk.

"Thanks, Kiba." Naruto said.

"Be careful, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I now." Naruto replied.

"Enough talk! Let's go, loser!" Hanjo said.

"Duel!" Naruto and Hanjo shouted.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8000 Hanjo: Life-Points: 8000**

"Alright, loser. Since you are a lame beginner, I'll let you go first." Hanjo said.

"Okay, then. My draw." Naruto said, as he drawn his first card.

Naruto's Hand: Des-Koala, Cosmo-Queen, The Warrior Returning Alive, Dust-Tornado, Hayabusa-Kinght, and Hammer-Shot.

"First, I'll play two cards face-down and place this monster face-down defense mode. I'll end my turn." Naruto said.

"My turn." Hanjo said.

Hanjo's Hand: Goblin-Attack-Force, Card-Destruction, Vorse-Raider, Abaki, Magical-Mallet, and Morphing-Jar.

"I'll play, Vorse-Raider in attack mode. I'll place two cards face down, than I'll attack you're face-down card!" Hanjo said.

Vorse-Raider attacks the face-down card. Des-Koala is destroyed.

"Looks like you're lame monster is now destroyed." Hanjo said.

"Maybe, but look again." Naruto replied.

Des-Koala infects 400 points of damage for each card Hanjo's hand.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8000 Hanjo: Life-Points: 6800**

"Nice, move." Shikamaru said.

"Beginner's luck." Hanjo said.

"I maybe a beginner, but I'm not stupid." Naruto said.

"You'll pay for that, loser." Hanjo said.

"But for now, it's my turn." Naruto said, as he drawn his card.

Else where, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were walking back till.

"Hey, look it's a duel." Tenten said.

"Let's see whose dueling." Ino replied.

"Okay." Hinata said.

Naruto drew his card to see, Monster-Reborn.

"Alright, I sent this card face down, and I summon Cosmo-Queen in attack mode." Naruto stated.

"Damn." Hanjo said.

"I'll attack with Cosmo-Queen." Naruto said.

Cosmo-Queen destroys Vorse-Raider.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8000 Hanjo: Life-Points: 5800**

"Lucky, bastard... now it's my turn!" Hanjo said.

Hanjo draws Megamorph.

"First, I'll summon, Goblin-Attack-Force in attack mode. Then I'll play a card face-down and I'll active Magical-Mallet. Since you are a beginner, I'll explain what this card does. I can shuffle any number of cards from my hand into my deck and draw the same number from my deck. And I chose one. I'll shuffle my deck, and then draw one card." Hanjo stated, as he drew his card.

Hanjo drew the trap card, Ultimate-Offering.

"**What's he up too..." **Kurama said.

"I think he might have drawn something good." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"**Be careful, Naruto-kun..." **Yubel said.

"I'll play another card face-down, and then I'll active this card, Megamorph!" Hanjo said.

"Watch out, Naruto, that card doubles the attack of a monster." Shikamaru stated.

"That means..." Naruto said, as his sweat drops.

"That's right, this card raises my Goblin-Attack-Force's attack power to 4600 attack points. Now Goblin-Attack-Force, attack his Cosmo-Queen." Hanjo shouted.

Goblin-Attack-Force is attacking Cosmo-Queen.

"I active my trap card, Dust-Tornado!" Naruto said.

"What?!" Hanjo shouted.

"This trap card destroys 1 spell or trap on the field. So say goodbye to Megamorph." Naruto stated.

Goblin-Attack-Force's attack deceases to its original attack. Cosmo-Queen destroys Goblin-Attack-Force.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8000 Hanjo: Life-Points: 5200**

"Alright, Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Whoa... I have no I idea Naruto was this good..." Choji said.

"Whoa, Naruto is dueling, Hanjo?" Ino said.

"And look, Naruto is beating that Hanjo creep." Tenten stated.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a smile.

"Grrr... I end my turn." Hanjo said angrily.

"My draw." Naruto said.

Naruto draws the monster card Giant-Rat.

"I'll play a monster face-down and I'll end my turn." Naruto said.

"Whatever, loser." Hanjo mocked, as he drew his card.

Hanjo drew the spell card, Pot-of-Greed.

"I active the spell card, Pot-of-Greed. It let's me draw two more cards." Hanjo stated, as he drew two more cards.

Hanjo draws two spell cards, Tribute-to-the-Doom and Graceful-Charity.

"I'll active the spell card, Graceful-Charity. This spell card let's me draw three cards, as long I discard two." Hanjo stated.

Hanjo draws, Cyber-Jar, Jar-of-Greed, and The-Forgiving-Maiden.

"_Perfect..." _Hanjo thought with a smirk.

"I discard two cards, and I'll place one monster face-down, and then I'll active my trap card, Ultimate-Offering. Here's how it works loser, I pay 500 life-points to summon another monster this turn. I'll set this face-down and call it a turn." Hanjo said with a smirk.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8000 Hanjo: Life-Points: 4700**

"_He is setting a trap, but what?" _Naruto thought.

"Okay, it's my turn." Naruto said.

Naruto draws his own Pot-of-Greed.

"I'll active my own, Pot-of Greed." Naruto stated, as he drew his two cards.

Naruto draws the trap card, Rising-Energy and the monster card, Crawling-Dragon.

"I'll place this card face down, and I'll summon, Crawling-Dragon in attack mode. Now Crawling-Dragon, attack the right face-down card!"

Crawling-Dragon destroys Morphing-Jar.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was a Morphing-Jar." Shikamaru said.

"That's right, loser. We now have to discard all our cards in our hands to the graveyard and draw 5 new cards." Hanjo stated.

Naruto and Hanjo discards their hands and draw new hands.

Naruto's Hand: Energy-Drain, Negate-Attack, Gift-of-The-Mystic-Elf, Giant-Turtle-Who-Feeds-On-Flames, and Soul-Tiger.

Hanjo's Hand: Battle-Ox, Two Just-Desserts cards, Man-Eater-Bug, and King-of-Yamimakai.

"It will be fine, I'll win this. Go, Cosmo-Queen attack the face down card!" Naruto said.

Cosmo-Queen destroys the face-down card, Cyber-Jar.

"Oh, no!" Naruto said.

"That's right. This card destroys all monsters on the field." Hanjo smirked.

Cyber-Jar destroys all monsters.

"And after, Cyber-Jar is destroyed, we draw 5 cards. If there are monsters with 4 or lower we can special summon them." Hanjo stated.

Naruto and Hanjo draw their cards. Naruto summons, Jerry-Beans-Man, Electric-Snake, Sliver-Fang, and Drooling-Lizard. Hanjo summons, Kojikocy, Leghul, Ooguchi, Destroyer-Golem, and Crass-Clown.

"I'll end my turn." Naruto said.

"**Hang in there, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun still has more life-points." The Dark Magician Girl stated.

"**True, but this guy is up to something." **Yubel replied.

"Alright, loser it's my turn." Hanjo said, as he drew.

Hanjo draws the spell card, Card-of-Sanctity.

"I'll active the spell, Card-of-Sanctity. This let's us draw until we have a total of 6 cards." Hanjo stated.

Naruto and Hanjo drew 6 cards.

Naruto's Hand (Cards Added): Warrior-Dai-Grepher, Wolf-Axwielder, Drop-Off, Rope-of-Life, Mad-Dog-of-Darkness, and Sword-and-Shield.

Hanjo's Hand (Cards Added): Manticore-of-Darkness, Black-Tyranno, Armed-Dragon-LV-3, Dark-Hole, Lightning-Vortex, and Level-Up.

"_Heh, I'll end this duel sooner than I thought." _Hanjo said.

"I'll place two cards face-down. And I'll attack you directly with Leghul and Ooguchi!" Hanjo said.

Leghul and Ooguchi attacked Naruto directly.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 7400 Hanjo: Life-Points: 4700**

"That's not all, I'll active the spell card, Dark-Hole! This card destroys all monster cards on the field." Hanjo said.

"Oh, no my monsters..." Naruto said.

All monsters are destroyed.

"Now that my field is cleared, I can now summon this card, Black-Tyranno in attack mode. Now that is done, I'll end my turn." Hanjo said.

"You sacrifice your monsters like there we're nothing... Hanjo, you have no respect for your cards." Naruto said, somewhat glare at Hanjo.

"Who cares, there just cards, nothing more and nothing less." Hanjo mocked Naruto.

"Just for that insult, I will beat you! It's my turn now!" Naruto said, as he drew his card.

"You active my trap cards, not 1, but two Just-Desserts cards! You lose 500 points for each card in your hand. Last time I check, you have 8 cards." Hanjo said.

"Oh, no that's a total of 8000 life-points!" Ino stated.

"Oh no, it's over!" Tenten said.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said.

"Nice try, I active from my hand, Mystical-Space-Typhoon! I'll destroy one of your trap cards." Naruto stated, as he active his card.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 3900 Hanjo: Life-Points: 4700**

"Humph, you got lucky again, loser." Hanjo said.

"..."

"**(Sighs) That was way too close..." **Kurama stated.

"Yes, Naruto-kun saved himself." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"**Naruto-kun will win this duel, he has faith in his cards. That is why, Naruto-kun won't lose. He'll teach that guy a lesson. Am I right?" **Yubel asked with a smile.

"Of course, Naruto-kun will win." The Dark Magician Girl replied.

"**Then we'll have faith in him." **Kurama said, as she smiled as well.

"I'll play two cards face-down, and I'll summon, Warrior-Dai-Grepher in defense mode. I'll end my turn for now." Naruto said.

"Now it's my turn, you fucking loser!" Hanjo said, as he drew his card.

Hanjo draw another Graceful-Charity.

"Now I active my Graceful-Charity card, I draw three cards, as long as I discard two." Hanjo said, as he drew three cards.

Hanjo draws 2 Pot-of-Greed cards and Montage-Dragon.

"Yes, I active my 2 Pot-of-Greed cards, now I can draw four cards." Hanjo stated.

Hanjo draws 2 Armed-Dragon-LV-10 cards, Ookazi, and Trap-Hole.

"Now then, I discard 2 cards. Okay loser, I active the spell card, Ookazi! This spell inflicts 800 points of damage to your life-points." Hanjo said.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 3100 Hanjo: Life-Points: 4700**

"Now, Black-Tyranno ability actives, Black-Tyranno can attack you directly if you have a monster in defense mode." Hanjo said with a smirk.

Black-Tyranno attacks Naruto directly.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 500 Hanjo: Life-Points: 4700**

"Oh, no. Naruto only has 500 points left." Choji said.

"Come now, Naruto don't lose to this jerk!" Kiba shouted.

"_This might be the end... can Naruto turn it around?" _Shikamaru thought.

"This is bad..." Ino said.

"One more attack and it's over." Tenten said.

"You can do it, Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered to herself.

"**Naruto-kun beat the crap out of this bastard. We now you can do it!" **Kurama said.

"You can turn this around, Naruto-kun." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"**I think Naruto-kun has an idea." **Yubel said.

"Huh?" The Dark Magician Girl replied.

"**Huh?" **Kurama replied.

"**Look..." **Yubel pointed at Naruto who was smiling.

"Ha, looks like this duel is over, you fucking loser. And now..." Hanjo stated.

Naruto just smiled, making Hanjo raise a brow.

"What the hell are you smiling about, loser?" Hanjo asked.

"You're right, this duel is over... you for, Hanjo." Naruto said.

"Humph, it is still my turn, loser. Now I special summon, Montage-Dragon! I sacrifice my 2 Armed-Dragon-LV-10 cards and my Manticore-of-Darkness. For each level, Montage-Dragon gains 300x attack points. Giving it a total of 7800 attack points! Now I summon Armed-Dragon-LV-3 in attack mode. Now I'll attack with Montage-Dragon, destroy his Warrior-Dai-Grepher! My next turn we'll be finish next, I win!" Hanjo stated.

"Not so fast! I active my trap card, Negate-Attack!" Naruto stated.

Montage-Dragon's attack was negated.

"Humph, it doesn't matter. You are done for anyway, loser. Next turn your finish, so make your move, loser." Hanjo said.

"There won't be a next turn. Because this is the end, my draw." Naruto said as he draws his card.

Naruto draws Snatch-Steal.

"I active my spell card, Snatch-Seal!" Naruto said.

"Oh, no! You can't!" Hanjo said.

"I'll be taking your, Black-Tyranno, but you also gain 1000 life points." Naruto stated.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 500 Hanjo: Life-Points: 5700**

"Wait, why didn't Naruto take Hanjo's Montage-Dragon?" Choji asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Shikamaru replied.

"Does, Naruto have a plan?" Ino asked.

"I'm not so sure." Tenten said.

"Naruto-kun has a plan." Hinata replied.

"**It's over." **Kurama said with a smile.

"That's for sure." The Dark Magician Girl said.

"**Now, Naruto-kun is going to end this." **Yubel said.

"I active my two face-down cards, Rope-of-Life and Monster-Reborn. I discard my entire hand, to bring back my Cosmo-Queen. And she also gains 800 attack points. I also use Monster-Reborn, to bring back a monster from the graveyard." Naruto stated.

"I know what the card does, it brings back a monster from the graveyard. No... you mean... you are going to..." Hanjo said.

"That's right, I bring back, Armed-Dragon-LV-10! Now I active my Sword-and-Shield, this card switches the attack and defense of all monsters on the field. But that's not all, my two trap cards, Rising-Energy and Energy-Drain!" Naruto stated.

"Oh, no! I can't define myself!" Hanjo said.

"Rising-Energy increases my Armed-Dragon-LV-10's attack points by 1500. Giving him a total of 4000 attack points. And Energy-Drain, rises my Cosmo-Queen by 200 points for each card in your hand and I count 5 cards, giving her a 1000 attack points making a total of 3400 attack points. Both of your monsters are weakened, this is the end. Now, Cosmo-Queen attack his Armed-Dragon-LV-3!" Naruto stated.

Cosmo-Queen destroys Armed-Dragon-LV-3.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 500 Hanjo: Life-Points: 3200**

"No... this can't be... I can't lose..." Hanjo said.

"Now, Armed-Dragon-LV-10 attack his Montage-Dragon! This is the end!" Naruto said.

Armed-Dragon-LV-10 destroys Montage-Dragon.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 500 Hanjo: Life-Points: 0**

"Naruto won!" Kiba shouted.

"That was an awesome duel!" Ino said.

"He did it, Naruto won." Shikamaru said.

"That was amazing." Choji said.

"Whoa, Naruto is pretty good at dueling." Tenten said.

"I knew you could do it, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I don't believe it... I lost to this to... this... fucking loser..." Hanjo said, as he kneeled in shame.

Naruto step forward to Hanjo.

"The deck, I won so give it back." Naruto said, as he held out his hand.

"I don't have to do jack-shit!" Hanjo said, as he slipped Naruto's hand.

"..."

"I think that's enough."

Kakashi appeared.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"I was watching the duel, and you did well, Naruto." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Why are you here, Kakashi?" Hanjo asked.

"I'll be taking this... and don't think you're off the hook, Hanjo. Sandaime-sama and Tsunade-sama will deal with your punishment." Kakashi said, as he took the deck from Hanjo and his deck.

"It's not fair..." Hanjo said.

"Hey, Naruto... thank you." Choji said.

"Anytime, Choji." Naruto said, as he gave Choji back his deck.

"That was an amazing duel, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Yeah, you beat the crap out of Hanjo-teme. That was an awesome duel." Ino said.

"I hope we see you duel again, Naruto." Tenten said.

"You did very well, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Thanks everyone." Naruto said, as he looked up to see, Kurama, Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel smiling at him.

"_This is my first step on the road to my dream... I'll keep moving forward, with all my friends by my side." _Naruto thought happily.

"_You fucking loser... I'll get you for this... I swear it." _Hanjo thought angrily.

"**Hmm?" **Kurama said.

"Is something wrong, Kurama-sama?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"**You don't seem to be yourself." **Yubel said.

"**I think it was just my imagination." **Kurama said.

"_**I hope... it's just my imagination." **_Kurama thought.

Naruto won his first duel and there will be many more ahead. Naruto still has the rest of the school day. But for now, Naruto will just relax. Someone was also watching the duel or is it more than one person?

"Humph, the dobe just got lucky. I'll take him on any day." Sasuke said.

"Is that so? Alright then, if you win against Naruto, you can duel me."

"You got it, Kaiba." Sasuke replied.

"If you win that is." Kaiba said.

"Just be sure to keep your word, Kaiba." Sasuke said, as he left to class.

"..."

"_This Naruto Uzumaki kid... is something... I hope that he's a worthy opponent and if not... my deck will crush him and any card that he has in his deck. This will be interesting... I hope... I can't wait to see two of those ninja clash. For now it's time to go home, besides I have no time with this ninja mumble-jumbo stuff, I have things to do." _Kaiba thought to himself, as a powerful white dragon appeared behind him.

Naruto now has some other things to have to face in the future. Till then, he'll be ready.

**That's the end of the first chapter. Okay the deck that Naruto was using in this chapter was a prototype deck. Naruto has 9 decks here is the list. **

**Original-Deck. 1**

**Heartless-Deck. 2**

**Hollow-Deck. 3**

**Pokemon-Deck. 4**

**Digimon-Deck. 5**

**Sengoku: Musou/Basara-Deck. 6**

**Sangoku: Musou-Deck. 7**

**Elemental: Hero-Deck. 8**

**Original-Deck. P-2. 9**

**Okay guys, the next chapter will be Naruto vs. Sasuke duel. I also have dueling rivals for Naruto here is the list. **

**Edward Elric: The Machine-Duelist. **

**Monkey D. Luffy: The Pirate-Duelist. **

**Korra: The Elemental-Duelist. **

**Ichigo Kurosaki: The Hollow-Duelist. **

**Moka Akashiya: The Vampire-Duelist.**

**Natsu Dragneel: The Pyro-Duelist. **

**Takashi Komuro: The Zombie-Duelist. **

**That's the rival list for now, now if there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem. Just let me know. Here is the harem list. **

**Kushina **

**Tsunade**

**Anko**

**Samui **

**Konan**

**Kurama **

**Dark Magician Girl**

**Yubel**

**Hinata **

**Ino **

**Tenten**

**Well... that's the list so far. So that's it for now. Tell me what you think about it. Like I always say, please review, sorry for any errors, I will update as soon as possible, and until next time see ya. **


	2. Uhciha-hire vs The beingger

**Hey guys, Johnny here with the second chapter of Naruto the duelist. I made some mistakes in the first chapter, so sorry about that. I'll talk to you guys about something in the end of the chapter, but for now let's get started. I still do not own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Uchiha-hire vs. The beginner. **

Later that day, Naruto was on the school roof, taking a small cat-nap. Ever since he was little he also had some dreams.

**XxxxX Naruto's dream XxxxX **

Naruto was standing in the middle of what like a battleground.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked, as he looked around his surroundings.

Naruto saw a demon with a dragon's head for a tail, a dragon with five heads, and a giant serpent fighting a young man with a magical stuff.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked himself.

The man summoned three powerful monsters, a blue great begin, a red dragon, and a yellow dragon that shines like the sun.

"Wait is that?" Naruto stated, till he woke up from his sleep.

**XxxxX Naruto's dream end XxxxX**

"**Naruto-kun, are you okay?" **Kurama asked.

"I'm fine... just a bad dream." Naruto replied.

"It seems those dreams of yours are getting worst." Dark Magician Girl stated.

"Don't worry they are just dreams." Naruto replied.

"**Worried free as always, huh, Naruto?" **Yubel said.

"Heh heh, yeah. Alright let's get back to class." Naruto said, with a foxy grin.

"_I hope there just dreams." _Naruto thought, as he went back to class.

As the school day passes, Hanjo was up to trouble.

"That fucking loser will pay dearly for making me look like a fool." Hanjo said, as he went into the locker rooms.

Hanjo found Naruto's locker and broke into it.

"Heh, you won't be able to duel without your deck." Hanjo said, as he took Naruto's deck and left the locker rooms.

Naruto was writing his notes in his notebook, till he heard Sasuke-fun girls screaming.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Humph." Sasuke said, as he walked into the classroom.

"**I don't get what those girls see in him." **Kurama stated, as her sweat dropped.

"Who knows, but I would rather have Naruto-kun instead." Dark Magician Girl replied.

"**Same here." **Yubel said.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said.

"..."

"I'm talking to you, dobe." Sasuke said.

"My name is Naruto, Teme." Naruto replied.

"Humph, whatever, dobe. After school, I challenge you to a duel." Sasuke stated.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see you really are good or was it just dumb luck that you beat, Hanjo." Sasuke mocked.

"Naruto-kun beat Hanjo. He didn't duel with any honor, and that's why he lost to Naruto-kun." Hinata stated.

"..."

"Hinata..." Naruto said.

"Hanjo was just a punk. I'm an Uchiha and an elite duelist. So what do you say, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll duel you, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Humph... after I beat you, I will have 100 wins." Sasuke stated.

"..."

"3:00 o'clock, and don't be late loser." Sasuke said, as he took his sit.

"_I will beat you, dobe... and I will beat Kaiba too... for what he did too Itachi..." _Sasuke thought angrily.

Sasuke remembered something from his past about a year ago.

**XxxxX Flashback XxxxX **

**Kaiba: Life-Points: 4500 Itachi: Life-Points: 0**

"No way... Nii-san lost..." Sasuke said.

"..."

"It seems you weren't strong enough, Itachi." Kaiba said.

"It seems so." Itachi replied.

"Now that this duel is done, you can show yourselves out." Kaiba said, as he turned his back on Itachi and Sasuke.

As Itachi and Sasuke left Kaiba-Corp, Sasuke had something to say to his brother.

"Nii-san, why are you so calm about this? You lost a duel for the first time." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke... winning isn't everything." Itachi stated.

"But, Nii-san..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Itachi replied.

"Yes?" Sasuke said.

"What is the most important thing in a duelist and his deck?" Itachi asked.

"Becoming strong, getting power, and winning no matter what." Sasuke stated.

"(Sighs) You still have a lot to learn, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"You need to found the answer to my question... and as for me, I'm done dueling. It's time to move on." Itachi said.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said.

"I'm also leaving the village. Tell Kaa-san, I won't be back for a while." Itachi stated, as he left to travel the world for a while.

"_Nii-san... what is the answer to your question?" _Sasuke thought, as he watched his brother leaving.

**XxxxX Flashback end XxxxX **

"_Dobe... you're going to lose to me." _Sasuke thought.

**XxxxX Duel ****arena XxxxX**

Sasuke was waiting in the arena for Naruto. His fan-girls screamed his name cheering him on. Hanjo was also in the crowd with a grin. Naruto then showed up with his backpack. He always thought that Naruto was a loser, so Sasuke thought this duel will be an easy win. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten sat in the sits to cheer Naruto on, and his friends. Little did Sasuke know, Itachi was also there to see the duel, as was Kaiba.

"Hello, girls may we sit here?" Kushina asked, as she, Anko, Samui, Konan, and Tsunade cam to see Naruto duel.

"Oh, Kushina-san." Hinata said.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"We came to see, Sochi duel." Kushina said with a smile.

"We heard that he won his first duel early." Anko replied.

"That's right, he beat the crap out of the jerk, Hanjo." Tenten stated.

"I wish we were there to see him duel." Konan said.

"Naruto-kun did very well." Hinata said.

"I bet he was." Samui replied.

"Now let's see how Naruto will do in this duel." Tsunade said.

"Right." Naruto's harem replied.

Iruka was in the middle of the duel arena waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to duel. Naruto check his pockets for his prototype deck, but he couldn't find it.

"Where's my deck?" Naruto asked.

"Hurry up, dobe. I want to end this duel quickly." Sasuke said.

"Is everything okay, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Hold everything!"

Everyone turn to Neji, Lee, and Sai.

"Neji Nii-san?" Hinata said.

"Naruto-kun's deck was stolen." Lee stated.

"That's right." Sai replied.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"The person who stole Naruto's deck... is Hanjo." Neji stated.

Everyone turned to Hanjo.

"Heh, proof it." Hanjo said.

"Because we saw you throw Naruto's deck into school's pool." Neji stated.

"Hanjo..." Naruto glared at Hanjo.

"You still have no proof." Hanjo stated.

"Humph... it looks like I win. Since you have no deck, I win by disqualification." Sasuke stated.

"Do you really think I come here to a duel without a deck?" Naruto asked.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"You see..." Naruto said, as he unzipped his jacket.

Naruto unzips his jacket to reveal his 9 decks.

"I have more than 1 deck. So... which deck do you want me to defeat you with?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"**Yes! Naruto-kun you are the best!" **Kurama cheered.

"That's Naruto-kun for you! He's going to win this duel!" Dark Magician Girl cheered.

"**Show this guy what a true duelist is made of." **Yubel cheered.

"_I'm impressed." _Itachi thought.

"_This kid is smarter than I thought." _Kaiba thought.

"Humph, it doesn't matter what deck you use, I will still win this duel." Sasuke stated.

"Then, I'll use this one." Naruto replied, as he set his deck into his Duel-disk.

"Alright... Naruto, Sasuke... are you ready." Iruka asked, as both Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Duel!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8000 Sasuke: Life-Points: 8000**

"I'll go first, dobe." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke's Hand: Cave-Dragon, Decoy-Dragon, Dragon's-Rage, Dragon's-Shield, Dragon-Nails, and The-Dragon-Dwelling-In-The-Cave.

"I'll summon The-Dragon-Dwelling-In-The-Cave in defense mode. And I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." Sasuke stated.

The-Dragon-Dwelling-In-The-Cave: LV: 4: Dragon/Normal-Monster: ATK: 1300 DEF: 2000.

"My turn." Naruto said, as he drew his card.

"First, I'll play my, Large-Body-Heartless in defense mode." Naruto stated.

Large-Body-Heartless: LV: 5 Heartless/ Normal-Monster: ATK: 1800 DEF: 3000.

[This, Heartless has a strong attack, but has an ultimate defense.]

"Then, I'll active this spell card, Teaming-Darkness. This card allows me to summon a Heartless-Monster with a 4 or lower level from my hand or deck. I summon, Crescendo-Heartless in defense mode." Naruto stated.

Crescendo-Heartless: LV: 3 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000.

[Effect]

[When you special summon this Heartless, you can special summon another Heartless monster in face-up or face-down defense position from your hand or deck.]

"I'll play a card face-down defense mode and put this card face down. I end my turn." Naruto stated.

"My, move." Sasuke said, as he drew his card.

Sasuke draws Black-Land-Fire-Dragon.

"I summon, Black-Land-Fire-Dragon in attack mode. I'll attack that face down card of yours, dobe. Black-Land-Fire-Dragon attack!" Sasuke said.

Black-Land-Fire-Dragon: LV: 4 Dragon/Normal-Monster: ATK: 1500 DEF: 800.

Black-Land-Fire-Dragon attacks the face-down card and destroys, Barrel-Spider-Heartless.

Barrel-Spider-Heartless: LV: 3 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 500 DEF: 800.

[Flip-Effect]

[Flip: inflicted 200 points of damage for each card in your opponent's hand.]

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"That was my Barrel-Spider-Heartless, it inflicts 200 points of damage for each card in your hand." Naruto replied.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"You have three cards in your hands, Sasuke. Say goodbye to 600 life-points." Naruto stated.

Barrel-Spider-Heartless inflicts 200 points of damage for each card in Sasuke's hand.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8000 Sasuke: Life-Points: 7400**

"Humph... I'll place this card face-down and end my end." Sasuke said.

"My, turn." Naruto replied, as he drew his card.

"I summon, Green-Requiem-Heartless, in defense mode and end my turn." Naruto said.

Green-Requiem-Heartless: LV: 2 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 200 DEF: 700.

[Effect]

[This monster cannot be destroyed in battle by, Dark, Wind, Fire, Water, or Erath attribute monsters. During end of your turn, you gain 400 life-points for each Heartless you control.]

"Also my Green-Requiem-Heartless special ability activates. I have three Heartless monsters and you know what that means." Naruto stated.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 9200 Sasuke: Life-Points: 7400**

"I draw." Sasuke said, as he drew his card.

Sasuke draws, Tyrant-Dragon.

"Heh, I summon the almighty powerful, Tyrant-Dragon in attack mode." Sasuke stated.

Tyrant-Dragon: LV: 8 Dragon/Effect-Monster: ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500.

"I active my trap card, Dragon's-Rage! And I equip my Dragon-Nails raises his attack by 600. Giving my Tyrant-Dragon a total of 3500 attack points. Now, Tyrant-Dragon, attack!" Sasuke said.

Tyrant-Dragon attacks and destroys Large-Body-Heartless.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 8800 Sasuke: Life-Points: 7400**

"My life-points... how did you..." Naruto asked.

"Dragon's-Rage is a trap card that inflicts damage to a monster in defense mode. The difference between the attack and defense comes out from your life-points. Also, my Tyrant-Dragon can attack again if there is another monster you control on the field. Now attack again, Tyrant-Dragon!" Sasuke said.

Tyrant-Dragon attacks again. Tyrant-Dragon attacks Green-Requiem-Heartless, but Green-Requiem-Heartless is not destroyed.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 6000 Sasuke: Life-Points: 7400**

"Why is your monster not destroyed?" Sasuke asked.

"My Green-Requiem-Heartless cannot be destroyed in battle by, Dark, Wind, Fire, Water, or Erath attribute monsters." Naruto stated.

"It doesn't matter. Now, Black-Land-Fire-Dragon, attack the dobe's Crescendo-Heartless!" Sasuke said.

Black-Land-Fire-Dragon attacks and destroys Crescendo-Heartless.

"And don't forget my trap, dobe." Sasuke mocked.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 5500 Sasuke: Life-Points: 7400**

"I'll end my turn." Sasuke said.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"Heh, it looks like that loser is getting a good beat down from Uchiha." Hanjo said, as he smirked.

"Uchiha is a better duelist then I thought." Kaiba said to himself.

"What will you do know, Naruto-kun?" Itachi said, as he watched the duel.

"Come on, Sochi, you can do it!" Kushina cheered.

"That's right, Naruto-kun, you can do it!" Hinata cheered.

"Go, Naruto!" Naruto's harem cheered.

Little did Naruto and his friends know there were others powerful duelists watching this duel. In the stands.

A woman wearing all red was watching Naruto duel, her name was Midori Hibiki.

"Hmm... I think Naruto-kun might be a good addition to the Duel-Academy." Midori said, as she watched the duel.

Else where.

"How do you think going to win, Neliel-sama, Harribel-sama?" Apacci asked.

"This duel is now over yet, that Naruto-kid still has some life points left." Mila-Rose stated.

"It's true, but that Tyrant-Dragon won't go down so easily." Sung-Sun replied with her sleeve over her mouth.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun is going to win this." Neliel said, as she ate some popcorn.

"Do you really think so, Neliel-san?" Harribel asked.

"I know so." Neliel replied with a smile.

"_Hmm... I might want to duel him myself." _Harribel thought to herself.

Elsewhere outside the stands. A woman was watching Naruto and Sasuke's duel also. Her name was Garnet Mac-Laine, another powerful dragon-duelist and dragon card hunter.

"Hmm... this Sasuke boy is good, but he doesn't have any good dragon-cards in his deck. I suppose that Tyrant-Dragon will make a good collection to my deck. And maybe, this Naruto boy has some good cards worth taking. After I'm done with these two little boys, I'll take Seto Kaiba's legendary cards. But for now, I'll watch this duel... and I'll take out the winner later." Garnet said, as she watched the duel.

**XxxxX with Kurama, ****Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel XxxxX **

"**Don't give up yet, Naruto-kun." **Kurama said.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun will turn this around. I'm sure of it." Dark Magician Girl replied.

"**That's right, let's see what Naruto-kun going to do." **Yubel said.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"My turn." Naruto said, as he drew his card.

Naruto smiled he got the card he needed.

"What are you smiling about, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I just got the card I needed. I summon, Bulky-Vendor-Heartless." Naruto said, as he played his card.

Bulky-Vendor-Heartless: LV: 4 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 0 DEF: 2000.

[Effect]

[This monster selects a random number between 1 to 6. Your opponent stops the monster's rolling candy-dice. You can draw that many number of cards the candy-dice picks. When this card is destroyed you take no battle damage during the end of the battle phase; and pick one Heartless monster with 1500 or less ATK-Points, from your hand or deck and special summon to the field.]

"Ha, you got to be kidding me. That weak card doesn't even stand a choice against my Tyrant-Dragon." Sasuke mocked.

"And you call yourself an elite duelist? Now I active my Bulky-Vendor-Heartless special effect! Now my Bulky-Vendor-Heartless selects a random number between 1 to 6, and you can stop the selection and I draw that many cards. So when ever you are ready say stop." Naruto stated.

Bulky-Vendor-Heartless rolls its candy-dices in its vendor-glass.

"Humph, alright, Bulky-Vendor-Heartless stop your selection." Sasuke said.

Bulky-Vendor-Heartless stops and spits out the candy-dice. The number selected is 6.

"Yes, now I active my trap card." Naruto said.

"Ha, don't bother dobe. My Tyrant-Dragon is unaffected by all trap cards that destroys him." Sasuke stated.

"Who said, my trap destroys your Tyrant-Dragon? My trap card is call, Candy-Vendor-Of-Darkness. I can only active this trap when Bulky-Vendor-Heartless special ability actives. For each number of cards I draw, you lose 500 points. I'm drawing 6 cards, you do the math." Naruto stated, as he drew his 6 cards.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 5500 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"You, loser..." Sasuke growled.

"I'm not done yet, I active my spell card, Bandit's-Heartless-Treasure. This card allows me to special summon one Bandit-Heartless from my hand. Bandit-Heartless in defense-mode, and I'll play this card face down and end my turn." Naruto said.

Bandit-Heartless: LV: 4 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 1500 DEF: 700.

[Effect]

[When this card is destroyed, select one random card in your opponent's hand and add it to your hand.]

"And don't forget my Green-Requiem-Heartless special ability actives." Naruto stated.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 6700 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"My turn." Sasuke said.

Sasuke draws Pot-Of-Greed.

"I active my spell card, Pot-Of-Greed. It let's me draw two more cards." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke draws, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-4 and Call-Of-The-Haunted.

"I summon, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-4." Sasuke said.

Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-4: LV: 4 Dragon/Effect-Monster: ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX **

"Horus, huh?" Itachi said.

"Oh, no..." Hinata said.

"What is it, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"That card, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon... that monster is going to be trouble if, Naruto-kun doesn't duel with now." Hinata stated, as her sweat dropped.

Garnet's eyes widen see, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon. She sees a rare dragon-card that she wants.

"Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon is a rare card. When it destroys a monster, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon special ability actives, letting it summon, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-6. And after that, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-6 has the same ability, but it is unaffected by spell-cards, and it's final from, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-8 can negate and destroy all of Naruto-kun's spell cards." Samui stated.

"Oh, no... can Sochi stop that from happening?" Kushina asked.

"I hope he can..." Samui replied.

**XxxxX with Kurama, ****Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel XxxxX**

"**This is bad... I hope Naruto-kun has a plan..." **Kurama said.

"That monster is bad news." Dark Magician Girl replied.

"**The duel is not over yet, Naruto-kun still has a chance. Now let's see what Naruto-kun does next." **Yubel stated.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX**

"Now, Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon attack the Bandit-Heartless." Sasuke said.

Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon attack and destroys the Bandit-Heartless. Bandit-Heartless special ability active, but Naruto still lost some life-points.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 5800 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"Now, my Bandit-Heartless special ability is now active. When it's destroyed..." Naruto stated till.

The sword of the Bandit-Heartless strakes Sasuke's hands and it pierce the card, Call-Of-The-Haunted.

"What did you do, you loser?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"When Bandit-Heartless is destroyed, it picks a random card from your hand and adds it to my hand." Naruto stated.

"It doesn't matter... I active my Horus's special ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, I can now summon Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-6. And now it's time for my Tyrant-Dragon it is your turn to attack!" Sasuke said.

Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-6: LV: 6 Dragon/Effect-Monster: ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600.

Tyrant-Dragon attacks and destroys Bulky-Vendor-Heartless, but Naruto does not lose any life-points.

"Check your Duel-disk, loser there's something wrong with it." Sasuke said.

"My Duel-disk is fine, when Bulky-Vendor-Heartless is destroyed... I take no battle damage during the rest of the battle phase." Naruto replied.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not all my Bulky-Vendor-Heartless does, it also let's me pick one Heartless monster with 1500 or less ATK-Points, from your hand or deck and special summon to the field. And I choose, my White-Mushroom-Heatless." Naruto stated.

White-Mushroom-Heatless: LV: 4 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500.

[Effect]

[When this card is special summon this Heartless active one of these actives: You and your opponent can draw 2 cards or, add one card from your deck to your hand.]

"I add one card from my deck to my hand." Naruto stated, as he took his card and reshuffle his deck.

"Humph, I end my turn." Sasuke said.

"My turn." Naruto said, as he drew his card.

"I active from my hand the spell card, Dark-Impact. This card destroys all our cards in our hand and let's us draw 5 new cards." Naruto stated, as he and Sasuke discarded their hands and drew a new hand.

Sasuke's Hand: Alexandrite-Dragon, Burst-Breath, Tri-Horned-Dragon, Dragon-Piper, and Block-Attack.

"Now I active this card, my spell card, Key-To-Rewards. This card allows me to remove one card until my next turn. And I play my, Shadow-Heartless in defense-mode. I play two cards face-down and end my turn." Naruto said, as he end his turn and remove his card.

Shadow-Heartless: LV: 3 Heartless/ Normal-Monster: ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500.

[The first pure-blood Heartless that dwells in the darkness and that takes people's heart.]

"And don't forget my Green-Requiem-Heartless special ability actives." Naruto stated.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 7000 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"My draw." Sasuke said.

Sasuke draws, Dark-Core.

"I active my spell card, Dark-Core. I discard one card to remove 1 monster from play. And I choose my, Black-Land-Fire-Dragon. Now, I summon my Alexandrite-Dragon in attack mode." Sasuke said.

Alexandrite-Dragon: LV: 4 Dragon/Normal-Monster: ATK: 2000 DEF: 100.

"Oh, and just so you know my Alexandrite-Dragon is a Light-attribute monster. But first, I play my spell card, Block-Attack. This card switches one monster from defense-mode to attack-mode and I choose, your Green-Requiem-Heartless. I switch my The-Dragon-Dwelling-In-The-Cave from defense mode to attack mode. Now attack!" Sasuke said.

The-Dragon-Dwelling-In-The-Cave attacks Green-Requiem-Heartless.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 5900 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"Now, attack my Alexandrite-Dragon." Sasuke said.

Alexandrite-Dragon attacks and destroys Green-Requiem-Heartless.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 4100 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"Now, attack my Tyrant-Dragon!" Sasuke said.

Tyrant-Dragon attacks and destroys Shadow-Heartless.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 2100 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"Now, attack my Horus!" Sasuke said.

Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-6 attacks and destroys White-Mushroom-Heatless.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 1200 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

"Now, I active my Horus's special ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, I can now summon Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-8!" Sasuke said.

"You activated my quick-play spell-card, Heart-Taking-Darkness! This card destroys a monster that was special summon this turn, but I have to give up 1000 life-points. Also you take damage to that special summon monster's ATK-points." Naruto stated.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 200 Sasuke: Life-Points: 4400**

Shadow-hands attacked Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-8, Sasuke smirked. Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-8 used its black flames to destroy Naruto's spell-card, Heart-Taking-Darkness.

"Wait... what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-8 can negate and destroy all of your spell-cards." Sasuke stated.

"..."

"Next turn your finished, dobe." Sasuke mocked.

**XxxxX in the stands XxxxX**

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Naruto only has 200 life-points." Ino stated.

"If Naruto makes one more bad move it's over." Tenten said.

Kushina, Anko, Konan, Samui, and Tsunade kept cheering.

"Don't give up, Sochi! You can do it!" Kushina cheered.

"That's right! Keep fighting!" Anko cheered.

"Go, Naruto-kun!" Konan cheered.

"The duel is not over yet!" Samui cheered.

"Naruto don't give up!" Tsunade cheered.

"_Even with the odds against him... Naruto-kun's mother and her friends still believe in him to win... then we should have faith in Naruto-kun too." _Hinata thought, as she started to cheer too.

"Heh, the loser is getting the beat down of a lifetime. I wish it was me giving him an ass kicking, but I guess Uchiha did my dirty work for me." Hanjo said, as he enjoyed Naruto bad luck.

"I guess this Naruto kid is not a good duelist then I thought." Kaiba said to himself.

"Can you turn this duel around, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked to himself.

"One more turn and it's over." Midori said.

"Looks like I'm going to take out Sasuke first." Garnet said.

"Aww... looks like Naruto is done for." Harribel's fraccion moaned in disappointment.

"Well, Neliel-san?" Harribel asked.

"It's not over yet, Harribel-san, look." Neliel stated, as she pointed back to Naruto.

Harribel looked at Naruto who was still calm as ever.

"_Interesting..." _Harribel thought.

**XxxxX with Kurama, ****Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel XxxxX**

"**That look in his eyes..." **Kurama said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun still has a plan." Dark Magician Girl smile replied.

"**It seems that Naruto-kun is going to end this duel." **Yubel said with a smile.

**XxxxX back with Naruto XxxxX **

"This duel is over, dobe." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, this duel is over... for you." Naruto replied, as he drew his card.

"Now, the card I remove comes back to my hand. I special summon from my graveyard, Guard-Armor-Heartless." Naruto stated.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Guard-Armor-Heartless: LV: 6 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 2500 DEF: 2500.

[Effect]

[When is card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, you can special summon from my graveyard. This monster counts as 5 monsters for tributes for only Heartless monsters.]

"You cheated that card wasn't in your hand." Sasuke stated.

"You don't remember?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke then remembers the White-Mushroom-Heatless special ability and the Dark-Impact spell-card.

"Now I see... but that monster won't help you. I win on my next turn." Sasuke stated.

"There won't be a next turn this is the end. Now I active my spell-card, Heart-Of-Darkness." Naruto stated.

"You loser, did you forget my Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-8 can negate and destroy all of your spell-cards?" Sasuke asked.

Horus-The-Black-Flame-Dragon-LV-8 used its black flames to destroy Naruto's spell-card, Heart-Of-Darkness, but it wasn't destroyed.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"I didn't forget, you see... my Heart-Of-Darkness card is unaffected by all monster effects. I'll explain what Heart-Of-Darkness does, you see I can special summon any Heartless monster from my hand or deck, but I have to tribute 5 Heartless monsters..." Naruto stated.

"Oh, please you only have one monster and..." Sasuke stated till.

"If you let me finish, my Guard-Armor-Heartless counts as 5 monsters for tributes." Naruto stated.

"You loser..." Sasuke said.

"That's right! I sacrifice my Guard-Armor-Heartless, to summon one of the mightiest Heartless in my deck, Dark-Side-Heartless!" Naruto said, as he sacrifices Guard-Armor-Heartless to summon Dark-Side-Heartless.

Dark-Side-Heartless: LV: 8 Heartless/Effect-Monster: ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500.

[Effect]

[This card, can not be normal summon or set. This card can only be special summon by Heart-Of-Darkness. When you special summon, Dark-Side-Heartless, this card destroys all of your opponent's cards on his/her side of the field. This monster gains 500 ATK and DEF-points for each Heartless monster in your graveyard. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon 1 Dark-Follower-Heartless from your hand or deck.]

"Heh, nice try, dobe... your monster is still weaker than my Tyrant-Dragon." Sasuke stated.

"That maybe true... but my Dark-Side-Heartless gains 500 points for each Heartless monster in my graveyard, and I count 9 giving him a total of 7500 ATK-points." Naruto stated.

"Now your monster is stronger than my Tyrant-Dragon..." Sasuke said, as his sweat dropped.

"It doesn't matter, my Dark-Side-Heartless automatically destroys all of your on your side of the field." Naruto stated.

Dark-Side-Heartless destroys all of Sasuke's cards with orb of darkness, leaving him defenseless.

"My dragons... you damn loser... well it's a good thing that you can attack me directly... so I still have a chance." Sasuke said.

"Like I said, there won't be a next turn. I active my two face-down cards! Almightily-Darkness and Looming-Darkness!" Naruto said, as he activated his trap cards.

Almightily-Darkness: Trap

[This card can double 1 Heartless monster's ATK and DEF-points for one turn.]

Dark-Side-Heartless attack and defense is doubled, giving him 15000 ATK-points and 14000 DEF-points.

Looming-Darkness: Trap

[If you have a Heartless monster or monsters, you can attack your opponent's Life-points directly, this turn.]

"Almightily-Darkness, can double 1 Heartless monster's ATK and DEF-points for this turn and Looming-Darkness let's my Dark-Side-Heartless can attack your Life-points directly." Naruto said.

"No! This nothing I can do!" Sasuke said.

"Now, Dark-Side-Heartless end this duel!" Naruto shouted, as Dark-Side-Heartless attacks Sasuke directly.

**Naruto: Life-Points: 200 Sasuke: Life-Points: 0**

Everyone cheered for the awesome. Sasuke fall to his knees thinking to himself, how he could have lost to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, won!" Hinata cheered.

"That was awesome, Naruto!" Ino said.

"He did it! He won!" Tenten said.

"Sochi, won! Sochi, won!" Kushina said, as she jumped up and down with joy.

"That was an awesome duel." Anko said.

"Indeed." Konan replied.

"Naruto-kun kept his cool, that's how he won." Samui said.

"Naruto... you are going to be a great Hokage and duelist." Tsunade said with a smile.

Else where in the stands, Kaiba was amazed that Naruto was able to beat Sasuke.

"Hmm... this kid is really something. Finally a real challenge I've been waiting for." Kaiba said with a smile.

"Nicely done, Naruto-kun." Itachi said, as he walked to the arena to give Naruto a prize.

"Looks like Duel-Academy has its new student." Midori said with a smile.

"Wow... that Naruto kid won the duel..." Apacci said.

"That was really amazing..." Mila-Rose said.

"Now, that's what I call a close sheave." Sung-Sun said.

"See? I told you, Naruto would win." Neliel said with a smile.

"Indeed." Harribel replied.

"_Now I really want to duel him." _Harribel thought to herself.

"My, my... looks like you're next to my list of duelists to beat, Naruto-kun." Garnet said, as she left to make her plans.

"Naruto-Kun, won!" Kurama, Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel cheered.

"I can't believe that loser beat Uchiha... damn it!" Hanjo said angrily, as he tries to leave the arena.

"Going some where?" Itachi asked.

"Umm..." Hanjo said with his sweat dropping.

Itachi grabbed Hanjo by the back of his shirt. Dragging him to the arena where Naruto and Sasuke are at.

"How? How could I have lost too you? How, damn it!" Sasuke asked in anger.

"It's because you didn't have faith in yourself or your cards, Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"You..." Sasuke growled.

"That's enough, Sasuke." Itachi said, as he slammed Hanjo to the floor.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said.

"Hanjo!" Naruto said, till he felt a pat on his shoulder by Tsunade.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll take care of his punished." Tsunade said.

"Naruto-kun..." Itachi said, as he walked up to Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"You did really well... you had faith in your cards and that's how you won. Naruto-kun, I have something for you." Itachi stated, as he pulled out three cards.

"Nii-san, but that's..." Sasuke stated.

"Yes... Naruto Uzumaki you are a great duelist, greater than me or anyone else." Itachi stated, as he took a quick glance at Kaiba who was watching from the stands.

"_Even better than, Kaiba... I know it." _Itachi thought.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Naruto replied with a blush.

"But why, Itachi? Why are you giving the dobe those cards, I should have them and..." Sasuke said till.

"Sasuke... you still haven't found the answer to my question... but you, Naruto... you had the answer since the day you were born... I know it. And, so... I give you my rarest cards, Jinzo, Guardian-Eatos, and finally... my Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon." Itachi stated, as he handed Naruto the three powerful cards.

As the cards were handed to Naruto, he felt their powerful sprites within the cards.

"Itachi-san..." Naruto said.

"I'm leaving, now..." Itachi said, as he bowed to Naruto and Tsunade and turned his attention on Sasuke.

"..."

"Nii-san... I..." Sasuke said.

"You still have to find the answer on your own, Ototo. Goodbye." Itachi said, as he left.

"..."

Sasuke picked himself up from the ground and left, as he was leaving, he turned to Naruto.

"Listen, dobe... even if Itachi gave you those cards that don't mean anything. In the future... I'll win those cards from you... I swear it..." Sasuke said, as he took his leave.

"..."

Anbu then appeared.

"Tsunade-sama, you call us?" The mask cat asked.

"Yes, take, Hanjo to the Saurtobi-sensei and let him know what happened." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" The Anbu replied, as they took Hanjo away.

"Sochi!" Kushina said, as she ran to him and gave him a tight motherly hug.

"Hi, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"I'm so proud of you, Naru-chan. Tonight, I'm going to make all your favorite meals." Kushina said.

"Naruto, here. These are the only cards we could save." Neji said, as he handed Naruto about 10 cards.

"Thank you, Neji." Naruto said.

"Should we get going then, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, come on everyone dinner is on me tonight." Naruto said, as he smiled at his loved ones and his friends.

Naruto won the duel against Sasuke, he then looked up to see Kurama, Dark Magician Girl, and Yubel smiling at him. Naruto also saw Guardian-Eatos, Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon, and Jinzo looking down on him. Eatos smiled, Red-Eyes let out a mighty roar, and Jinzo nodded. They accepted Naruto as their new master and friend. As for Kaiba...

"Naruto Uzumaki... we shell duel, and I will win no matter what. I just hope you least long to give me a real challenge. Till then, don't lose to anyone." Kaiba said, as he left to duel Naruto another day.

Naruto next challenge is coming sooner than he thinks, till then he'll be ready for his next duel.

**That's the end of the second chapter of Naruto the Duelist. Next chapter will be Naruto vs. Kaiba. Just so you guys know, I'm still adding girls into Naruto's harem, now if there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem. Just let me know. So that's it for now. Like I always say, please review, sorry for any errors, send a message on Fanfic or for the ps3 I.D, Fox_king_jm. I will update as soon as possible, and until next time see ya. **


End file.
